


Unwanted Wingman (or ask for her number, you moron)

by Bitchsince1976



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchsince1976/pseuds/Bitchsince1976
Summary: "Ask for her number, you moron." An old man sitting at the table behind him says, after the waitress walks away. Steve looks from the old man, and back to the waitress. He doesn't tell him that he prefers feisty brunettes with curves.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 115





	Unwanted Wingman (or ask for her number, you moron)

**Author's Note:**

> So, recently I received a review on this story from fanfiction.net. It's an old account from 2012 that I forgot I had. No changes to the story, except fixing any mistakes I found. Seriously, after finding A03 I stopped posting on ff.net
> 
> I refuse to acknowledge Infinity War and End Game. They do not exist in my MCU fanfictions.

Steve has days when he just needs to be alone. Days like today, when the memories become too much, leaving him homesick and lonely. And, destroying a few punching bags isn't helping. No one can really understand what he is feeling, waking up almost 70 years in the future. There is no way to go back only forward.

Bucky and Peggy would tell him to man up, and accept reality. He should be enjoying his second chance at life, not wasting it. Their words would be different, but the meaning would be the same. But, that's easier said than done.

Suddenly, the tower takes on a suffocating feeling. He needs some fresh air, and to get lost in the noise of a crowd. Maybe draw a few sketches of his new reality. He stops at a café that is walking distance from Avengers Tower, but he takes his motorcycle. His plan is a quick cup of coffee, and figure out where he wants to go from there.

However, his quick cup of coffee turned into sketching the building in front of him on a napkin. A waitress walks over to his table, and pours him another cup of coffee. She's blonde, pretty and seems nice. He isn't interested or in the mood for conversation, but listens to her talk.

"Ask for her number, you moron." An old man sitting at the table behind him says, after the waitress walks away. Steve looks from the old man, and back to the waitress. He doesn't tell him that he prefers feisty brunettes with curves.

"Yeah Steve," He stands up and turns around, the moment he hears her voice. "Take Gramps advice, and ask for my number." Darcy winked at the old man then, gave Steve a hug and kiss on the cheek.

Darcy is the first to pull away, but cups his face in her hands. As if she is searching for an answer. He closed his eyes, unable to resist the urge to lean into her touch.

"Homesick." It wasn't a question, she was stating a fact. "Want some company?" They had only known each other for a few months, and he is surprised that she can read him so well. Steve opened his eyes, and is about to answer her. But, the same old man interrupts.

"Didn't your parents teach you some manners?" The old man asked. "Pull out the chair for her, and invite her to sit down." Darcy tried not to laugh, while Steve is not sure if he should laugh or be a little embarrassed. Receiving pointers on how to be a Gentleman from a man, who grew up in the same era he did.

"Better listen to Gramps, Steve." Darcy whispered to him. "He's watching you like a hawk."

"Would you like to join me?" Steve asked sincerely, pulling out the chair across from his.

"Why thank you for asking. I would love to join you." Obviously, Darcy was having too much fun with this. "It's nice to know that Gentlemen still exist in this day and age."

The moment Darcy sat down she reached across the table, and grabbed the napkin he has been drawing on. There is a comfortable moment of silence between them, as she examines the drawing. And, he watches her. They had known each other for five months, but have been friends for four.

That first month they didn't get along. Darcy had been assigned to be his history teacher, and tour guide of the modern world. Steve had been pissed that Fury expected him to easily accept his new reality. He didn't need or want anyone to hold his hand.

Darcy reminded him a lot of Peggy, only a little more outspoken, and looked like a 1940s pinup girl. He was afraid of becoming attached to her, so he resorted to being mean and rude. To the point she gave up, calling him a stubborn jackass.

He received a verbal beating from Jane and Pepper, and a physical beating from Natasha. Not that Darcy needed any help handling him. She didn't avoid him, but did something Steve considered much worse. She started referring to him as Captain America. Making him realize that, he had pushed away the only person who saw him as Steve Rogers. After a long talk they agreed to reset the month.

The hug and kiss on the cheek started three months ago. She told him it was her way of wishing him luck. He was shy and a little uncomfortable with it at first, even when he was wearing his Captain America uniform. Now, it's something Steve looks forward to every time he leaves, and returns home from a mission.

He had forgotten what a wonderful feeling it is, having someone care about him so much. Lately, those hugs and kisses seem to linger a little longer. Maybe it's just his imagination or wishful thinking. Steve couldn't deny that he liked the way she fit into his arms, or how the jeans and red T-shirt she was wearing hugged her every curve.

The feeling of Darcy gently squeezing his right hand brought Steve back to reality. "If you decide to quit your day job, you can always become an artist. Just one question, though." Holding up the napkin, and he knew exactly what she was asking about.

"Apparently, people come here to see Iron Man fly by." Steve said drily. "That's the only reason I added him in the drawing."

"For a minute, I thought you were turning into a fan boy." She said jokingly, making him roll his eyes. "Can I tell you a secret?"

Darcy dropped the napkin, and crooked her right hand pointer finger. Beckoning Steve to move closer, well as close as the table between them allowed. "Don't tell anyone, but Captain America is my favorite Superhero."

"Your secret is safe with me." Steve replied, giving her a full-blown smile.

"Well, my work here is done." She said smiling, adjusting her hand on top of his. Their fingers now laced together. "I got you to smile."

"I also have a confession. Jarvis told me that you were having a bad day. So, I had him track the GPS in your cell phone."

"As your friend it is my job to help you, unless you tell me to leave you the hell alone." She finished. "Do you want me to leave you the hell alone?"

"No, I want you to stay. You make everything better." He replied smiling, making Darcy blush. "Besides, I'm now unwillingly enrolled in 'How to be a Gentleman 101' thanks to you. So, you're stuck with me."

"Is that sarcasm or snark that I'm detecting in your voice?" She asked, pretending to be shocked.

"I learned it by watching you, Darce."

"Damn straight." She said smugly. "I'm so proud."

"Seriously though, it's okay to be homesick. We may not be able to relate to what you're feeling." She continued. "But, we hate seeing that 'someone kicked my puppy' sad look on your face."

"It makes us…well me want to hug you, and squeeze you and call you George." One look at his face, and Darcy knew that he didn't get the Looney Tunes reference. She would have to add it to the 'Random and probably useless things Steve should know about' list.

"Darce, I understand what you're saying." Steve said. "I have people here now that care about me. I have you."

"Yes." She said smiling. "Yes you do."

"Stop wasting time," The old man muttered. "Ask her out on a date." Darcy laughed, and Steve was more than ready to get rid of his unwanted wingman.

"Listen to your elders, Steve." Darcy said. "Ask me out. I know you noticed those hugs and kisses linger, and I've noticed that you don't let go until I do."

"If this is our first date, then we should leave now. My motorcycle is parked over there." Pointing across the street from the 

"Why didn't you tell me that sooner?" She asked, holding out her right hand. "Hand them over."

"I don't think so."

"Are you insinuating that I'm a bad driver?"

"No," He replied. "I've seen how you drive, but that is the original motorcycle from 1945. I would like to keep it in one piece."

"Give me the keys," Darcy threatened, a devilish smile on her lips. "Or, I will tackle you to the ground and take them."

"I would love to see you try." Steve replied smirking, and Darcy knew it was more of an invitation than a statement.

"You didn't let me finish," She said, knowing her next words would wipe that smirk off his face. "As I tackle you to the ground, I will scream at the top of my lungs 'I love you, Johnny Storm'."

The smirk instantly turned into a glare, and Darcy gave him her best innocent smile. She knew too well that Steve hated being compared to Johnny. Valid reasons regarding Steve's reputation, and some involved her.

However, all coherent thoughts left Darcy, the moment Steve's lips were on hers. At first Darcy was shocked, but quickly recovered kissing him back. The kiss was gentle at first, but quickly deepened. It appeared to be a short, but sweet kiss if someone took a picture. All lip, no tongue or teeth. But, it left Darcy longing for more.

"You got yourself a feisty pinup girl." The old man said, ruining the moment. "Don't screw it up."

"Yes sir." Steve replied. One arm wrapped arm Darcy's waist and saluting with the other.

"Don't worry Gramps," Darcy said, taking the keys from Steve. "He really is a Gentleman, and hasn't disappointed me yet."

"But, if he does screw up," She looked from Steve to the old man. "I'm coming back here to get your number."

**Author's Note:**

> The Looney Tunes reference is from The Abominable Snow Rabbit (1961)


End file.
